


Falling Asleep Without You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory :)





	

She'd been forced to do it many times over the years, fall asleep without him by her side, and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. 

 

And it never got easier, in fact, it only got harder. 

 

The first time they'd shared a bed as a couple, she told herself she'd never forget the feeling of his skin on her skin. The contrast in how she was chilly and soft and buttery and he was all warm and electrically charged.

 

Ever since that first night, his bare skin on her bare skin, she craved it, needed it and felt endlessly cold without it. The comforting warmth that only he could provide. 

 

It was the same routine every time. Even if it was in the dead of summer. She'd lay awake tossing and turning, shivering underneath their blankets. He tried to convince her to buy a heated blanket to use on those nights, but she'd refused. 

 

"It's no use Bear, it'd be a waste of money. My body would know that it wasn't the real thing." 

 

So he smiled and pulled her in closer, trying to give her enough heat to last her while he was gone. 

 

Probably one of the worst times was the night before their wedding. She was already doomed from the million things running through her mind in anticipation of the following day. 

 

Linda and Jesse opted for the one bed suite when they made their reservation, so that they could share the bed with her. They each slept on either side so that she was in the middle. 

 

"Alright, I can't take it anymore!" Linda had exclaimed. 

 

She picked up her phone which read 2:35am. 

 

"How are you still shaking? How are you possibly still cold with all the body heat we're emanating? I mean Jesse is a speedster just like Barry, I thought her being your big spoon would solve this problem." 

 

Iris hid her face in the comforter. 

 

"To be fair...I did warn you."

 

Linda rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off. 

 

"I'm sleeping on the floor Ms. Shakes. At least one of us needs to be awake for this thing in a few hours."

 

Jesse continued to lightly snore, completely unbothered by Linda's rant and Iris' inability to sleep or stop shaking. 

 

It was something she always dreaded. Something he always felt horrible doing, knowing how miserable she'd be. 

 

"If it's any consolation, I sleep like shit when I'm away from you too."

 

"Then don't leave," she'd say, fingers gently tracing his skin. 

 

"You know that I don't unless it's absolutely necessary. Trust me, I'd rather be here with you."

 

It got slightly better once the twins arrived and were old enough to sleep in bed with her. They had the same warmth that he had, the same electric charge, just a little less intense. It was a welcomed place holder when she couldn't have him. 

 

She'd scoop them up and hold them close, breathe them in. She still wouldn't sleep completely sound, but she wouldn't feel as cold and alone. 

 

Then they got too old to sleep in bed with her and it was back to square one. Back to restlessness and unsettled bones. Back to staring at the empty spot beside her until the moon switched places with the sun. 

 

The only good that came from her sleeping alone was how soundly she'd sleep once he was back. His first night back was always her best sleep, and by no fault but his own, his worst. 

 

She'd immediately fall into slumber, her body as close to his as possible. Trying to siphon all the heat from him she could as his touch enveloped her in a warm blanket. 

 

In contrast, he'd stay awake as long as he could. Memorizing everything about her to think back on when they were apart. The softness of her breath on his chest as she exhaled. The firm grip of her fingers on his waist. The sweet smell of her hair as she burrowed into him. The way her chilly, soft, buttery skin, brought him down to just the right temperature. 

 

They were perfect together like this. Both giving and receiving exactly what they needed from each other in the darkness of the night.


End file.
